


Nail the Interview

by Moonheart13



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Roleplay-ish, Seduction, Sexual Wordplay, discussions of self esteem, ven and box adore each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonheart13/pseuds/Moonheart13
Summary: In which Venomous decides to help out his partner.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Nail the Interview

"Ugh."

Venomous turned his head away from his phone, hearing the noise from his partner. Boxman's arms were folded on his desk, a scowl on his face as he glared down at the paper in front of him. "Problem?"

"Why do I suck at talking to clients?" Boxman shouted. "Every time I'm supposed to talk to them, I stutter or get distracted or say the wrong thing!" He picked up the piece of paper, showing Venomous a line graph. "See this? Look how many clients you bring in."

Venomous frowned a bit as he pocketed his device. "But that's okay, Box. We both have different strengths."

"But I hate being bad at it!" Box groaned, slamming the paper back down onto the desk. "I used to be better when I was younger. Now I stink!"

The professor hated when his partner got down on himself. Boxman was one of the most impressive, talented, and intelligent people he knew. Granted, those qualities could be a little hard to see...

He moved to the rear of Boxman’s chair, hands laying on his partner's shoulders. "You don't stink. You're wonderful."

Even from behind, he could tell Boxman was blushing. "I--you--" The cyborg fell silent.

Venomous leaned over, pressing a few kisses to a bald spot on Boxman's head. "You're absolutely incredible, Box. Who cares if you can't recruit a few clients? I don't. It's because of the robots  _ you _ made that this company even exists. That this building even exists."

"I...I guess that's true."

Venomous leaned over, seeing Boxman's reddened face. "But it still bothers you."

Boxman nodded almost shyly. "I know there's things I'm not good at. But I used to be great! I've just lost it."

"Hm…" Venomous' fingers danced over his partner's shoulders. "Well...how would you feel if I helped you?"

"Helped me?" Boxman echoed.

"Sure. Perhaps I could run a few practice sessions with you."

"PV, if you're just trying to make me feel better--"

"I am, but I'm serious," Venomous said, his hand moving to tilt Boxman's head to look up at him. "Could it really hurt to try? You must admit, I do know a thing or two about charisma."

Boxman gave a chuckle at that, nodding in agreement. He still appeared unsure at the request, though, tapping his index fingers together. "Mmm, okay. But don't expect anything."

Venomous grinned, feeling a trickle of evil leave the back of his spine and slide down his body. "Alright, I'll come in as if you have a meeting with me, a brand new client." He pressed another quick kiss to the top of Boxman's head. "Don't overthink it, alright?"

He strode away from Boxman, heading out the door. He gave his hair a quick fix and smoothed his lab coat down. Then, he knocked.

"C-Come in!"

Venomous opened the door, shutting it. "Good afternoon, Lord Boxman," he greeted him. As he did so, he locked the door subtly.

"Good afternoon," Boxman said, still looking nervous. "Um, so…wh-what brings you to Boxmore today, sir? Oh, and please, have a seat."

Venomous walked through the office, taking a seat in the chair in front of Boxman's desk. "I've been in need of new minions. Something to keep a few wretched heroes busy."

Boxman sat up a little straighter. "W-Well, you've come to the right place, sir! We have all s-sorts of models, some that have upgrades and different features…" Boxman glanced to the side, his clasped hands tightening.

Boxman had been right. He was stuttering. And by the way he was glancing around the room, already distracted. 

Time to begin Phase One.

"Is that so?" Venomous replied, leaning back in the chair. "And how much would this cost me?"

"The usual p-price is five million technos, but that's only a basic--" Boxman cut himself off.

He was too busy staring at Venomous who had his hands rubbing over his own clothed crotch.

"A basic what?" Venomous asked, head tilted.

"I, umm...a basic price…" Boxman said, still ogling the sight.

"And?" Venomous encouraged. "What else? I really don't have all day."

Boxman's eyelids fluttered. "I--yes, right. Okay. The price can be raised depending on what features you pick for your robot minions."

Venomous pressed the heel of his palm to his crotch, spreading his legs. "Mhm."

"F-For instance, we now have m-mutant boxes. The robots now come with tentacles. Useful for wrapping enemies up and--" Boxman visibly gulped. "--confusing the enemy."

Venomous rubbed harder against his clothed cock, eyes on Boxman. He held back a moan, wanting to stay on point. "What do you believe makes your company so important? Why shouldn't I just take the time to make my own minions?"

"Because...because we do the work for you!" Boxman shouted suddenly, looking surprised at his own words. "Villains are so busy with their evil plans that they don't have time to hire a bunch of minions. So we make it easy!"

_ There _ was more of the Boxman he knew.

Now for Phase Two.

"This sounds like a scam," Venomous said as he stood up, ignoring the way his cock cried out at the loss of touch. "You're just telling me what I want to hear."

"No, no!" Boxman said, his hands frantically moving like malfunctioning windshield wipers. "Not a scam! We may believe in villainy here, but we do have a code! Boxmore is determined to make your life of villainy worthwhile!”

Venomous walked around the desk, allowing his hips to sway. He sat down on the desk, laying one heeled boot on the wood, directly in Boxman’s line of sight. “Just  _ how _ worthwhile?”

A wheeze left Boxman’s throat. “I...I--yi-yi-yi…” he mumbled, looking like his eyes were spinning in their sockets.

The professor lifted his foot up, pressing the point of his boot beneath Boxman’s chin. “Cat got your tongue, my lord?”

“Oh, you are  _ so _ not playing fair,” Boxman whimpered out, meeting Venomous’ gaze.

Venomous grinned, removing his boot. Then, he got onto his knees on the desk, crawling over until he was in front of Boxman. He rested on his knees, looming over the other man. “Sir, you keep saying ‘we’. I understand you may have a partner, but what about you? What can  _ you _ offer  _ me _ ?”

Boxman almost looked like he was going to pass out. "I...anything!" he forced out. "I can guarantee to give you the best experience, sir. I have always been loyal to the cause of villainy and I can promise to uphold that loyalty!"

Venomous reached a hand out, finding Boxman's tie. He tugged Boxman forward, the cyborg following willingly. The man was almost leaning out of his chair, nose to nose with Venomous.

"You're making a lot of big statements, Boxman," Venomous purred out, his free hand tracing its sharp nails along Boxman's cheek.

Boxman shivered, biting into his lower lip. "Well, I...I know that I can back them up, sir."

"Hmm...so, if I went into business with you," Venomous said, his legs moving until they were hanging off the edge of the desk, both trapping Boxman, "What would our communication be like?"

"I usually only do weekly emails, sir," Boxman answered, his eyes only on Venomous.

"Such a shame." With a quick movement, he slipped from the desk and into Boxman's waiting lap, producing a loud squeak from the latter. "Couldn't there be a more...hands-on approach?"

Boxman visibly gulped before he replied, "S-Sorry, sir, but I'm already seeing someone…"

"Oh, that's alright. We can invite him, too~"

Boxman couldn't help the snicker that left him, especially when he saw Venomous' eyebrows waggle. "PV, wasn't this supposed to help me with real clients?"

"I  _ am _ being a real client!" Venomous insisted.

"Clients don't want to get in my pants."

"I was your client once."

Boxman's face turned redder than before, placing his hands over his face as he laughed. "PV…" he whined.

Venomous gently pulled Boxman’s hands away, pressing kisses to the both of them. "You need to learn to get out of your own head," he criticized. "The Boxman I know and fell in love with knew how to make any kind of deal he could, even if he won't follow through. Promise them half the world if it means they'll sign a contract with you. And we all know people don't read their contracts."

“I know...you’re right. I didn’t used to care that much, but after the whole ‘getting fired’ thing, I don’t want to make another big mistake,” Boxman admitted.

“You won’t,” Venomous assured him. “And even if things do get messy somehow, I’m here to back you up.”

Boxman smiled as he met Venomous’ eyes, his gaze adoring and grateful all at once. He then let out a snort, followed by a smirk. “And what was with all the sexy posing, eh?”

“If you can manage to stay focused watching all that, I’m sure you can keep up with any client who comes in,” Venomous explained with his own grin. “Genius, right?”

“Damn, not bad. Except you didn’t think of something, PV.”

Venomous furrowed his brow. “What?”

“Everytime a client comes in now, I’m just gonna get horny because I’ll be thinking about you.”

“...dammit,” Venomous cursed.

Boxman took his hands out of Venomous’ grip, pulling his partner’s head closer to pepper a few kisses over his face. “It’s still sweet of my big, bad partner to be so helpful~”

“Oh, hush,” Venomous replied, rolling his eyes, yet grinned at the affection.

Boxman giggled before pulling back. “But, uh, you know something?”

“What?”

“I’m still really horny.”

Glancing down, Venomous could see the bulge in his partner’s pants and laughed. “Okay, fair enough.” He traveled one of his claws down, rubbing against the cloth.

Boxman let out a happy sigh, a growl burbling from the back of his throat. His head tilted back in his desk chair, hands now gripping onto the armrests.

Venomous clasped the outline of his partner’s cock, stroking him through the material. His hold grew rough quickly, noticing the clench in Boxman’s jaw. He leaned forward, planting wet kisses along his throat, earning him a delighted moan.

His hand flicked the button of Boxman’s pants open and slithered downward. A soft cry left Boxman’s throat, pushing his hips into the touch. Venomous briefly brought his hand up to his mouth, sloppily licking it before returning to his task.

Observing this man, seeing him lose control, watching him be the one to do it--if Venomous wasn't hard already, this would have done the trick.

Phase Three.

He removed his hand, tugging Boxman’s cock out. As he began to stroke, he heard his own zipper being pulled open. He let out a relieved sigh as his member hit the open air, Boxman’s hand curling around it. Venomous released his partner, only to pull their bodies closer together. Their cocks pressed up against each other, causing Venomous to hiss through his teeth and Boxman to bury his face into Venomous’ collarbone.

The thrusting began on Venomous’ side, the professor squeezing his thighs against Boxman’s. The cyborg let out a muffled groan, his hand leaving Venomous’ cock to grip onto the other man’s back. His talon hand fisted into the lab coat as Venomous’ hands found his hair.

Boxman’s desk chair squeaked beneath them, following their rhythm. Their cocks sliding against each other, the slickness spreading. The professor knew he was going to release quickly, his body trembling against his partner. 

Venomous began panting rapidly, eyes slipping shut. “Boxy...oh, oh,  _ oh _ !”

On that yell, Venomous’ body tensed up, riding his own wave of pleasure. When he came back to reality, he felt stillness.

“Did you come, dear?” he asked softly.

“Not yet,” Boxman said, voice sounding strained. “Didn’t want to, you know, interrupt you, heh.”

_ Cob bless this man.  _ “Go ahead,” Venomous replied, arms winding around Boxman’s neck and laying his head on his shoulder.

Boxman needed no more encouragement. He resumed his thrusts, his cock pressing over and over into Venomous’ crotch. With only a few more pushes and pounds, he let out a strangled shout, holding Venomous tightly. His body went slack barely a moment later, still cuddling the other man.

“...you know, Lord Boxman, I think I will invest with your company,” Venomous said. “You’ve impressed me in more ways than one.”

“Are you sure I’m not being unprofessional, sir?” Boxman replied, his words slurring together.

Venomous chuckled before whispering, “Oh, you definitely are. But I like that.”

The two giggled, nuzzling their noses together.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this idea would be fun to play with since everyone always talks about how Venomous could probably be a master of seduction. 
> 
> Please comment if you'd like, it fuels me!


End file.
